disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finley
Finley is the tritagonist from the 2013 Disney film Oz the Great and Powerful. He is a flying monkey with a blue bellhop suit that befriends Oscar Diggs and accompanies him on his journey. He is voiced by Zach Braff. Appearance Personality Despite being a monkey, Finley is intelligent, proper, and quite vocal of his opinions. He is often the voice of reason, as evident when he tries to get Oscar to admit he is not a wizard than let his pride get the better of him. Finley also has a sense of honor, such as when he said he owed a life-debt to Oscar, and continued to carry this on much to his dismay and to Oscar's benefit. Though he tries to act civilized, he still carries his animal instincts and tendencies, once admitting that he loves bananas even though he was insulted by the stereotypical response to one like himself. He also does care about his friends even if they annoy him. Finley also shows to be cowardly and frightened, as he was greatly afraid of the lion and extremely nervous that Oscar would be revealed as a fraud which would mean a death sentence for both of them, to the point of a nervous breakdown. Appearances ''Oz: The Great and Powerful Finley first appears tangled up in vines along the Yellow Brick Road, having been tied there by winged baboons. Oscar and Theodora travel by and notice his situation. Oscar offers to help free him from vines, but Finley reveals the real danger to be the lion that lives in the woods. It attacks, but Oscar scares it away, which causes Finley to state he now owes a life debt to Oscar and refuses to leave his side. At first unwilling to take Finley with him, Oscar is convinced by Theodora because she thinks he's "cute". Oscar has Finley drag around his bag for the rest of the journey to the Emerald City which Finley begrudgingly does. To have an alibi, Oscar reveals to Finley the truth that he's not a wizard. Finley immediately panics, but is forced to play along with the masquerade because of his debt. Accompanying Oscar on his quest to kill the Witch of the West, Finley notices smoke coming from nearby china Town. The duo venture there to find the town completely destroyed, with the sole survivor being a young china girl whose legs are broken. Finley watches Oscar repair the legs with glue, and the girl eventually goads Oscar to take her with them. Trivia *In both ''The Wizard of Oz ''and the books, flying monkeys were the minions of the Wicked Witch of the West but in ''Oz: The Great and Powerful, Finley is neutrally-inclined before becoming a friend of Oscar. However, in the books, flying monkeys only served the Witch because she held a talisman known as the Golden Cap, and the flying monkeys must obey whoever wears it. After her death, the flying monkeys showed no regret but rather rejoice for their freedom, this expression was also present in The Wizard of Oz. Since the movie is based on the books, this suggests that Finley's individualism was because he and the other flying monkeys were not under effect of the curse until later when they would be forced to serve the Witch. Gallery 048_GY0215_cdl_paint_v1106.1003_R.jpg|Finley & China Girl 1 36bdc28999fac030c1ebb5e20e48ed6a177dfc71.jpg|Finley & China Girl 2 mYhI_jP17WDpD7vh8itQJLw.jpg|Finley with his wings outspread 1261041280009.jpeg|Finley plush toy Vinylmation_Finley.jpg Fullscreen capture 3152013 24333 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 3222013 71919 PM.bmp.jpg|"Well, he is cute." - Theodora Fullscreen capture 3222013 71954 PM.bmp.jpg Category:Oz: The Great and Powerful characters Category:Monkeys Category:Characters who fly Category:Males Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Mythology Category:Legendary creatures Category:Primates Category:Tritagonists Category:Hybrids